Todo
by Tsuki-Awel
Summary: Kyouya y Tamaki han iniciado una relación, los dos son el uno para el otro, la pareja perfecta… Hasta que un día los Hitachiin deciden enfrentar al de lentes delante de todo el Ouran al preguntarle sobre él y el hijo del director. OneShot. KyouyaxTamaki.


**Todo...**

Summary. Kyouya y Tamaki han iniciado una relación, los dos son el uno para el otro, la pareja perfecta… Hasta que un día los Hitachiin deciden enfrentarlo delante de todo el Ouran al preguntarle sobre él y el hijo del director. OneShot. Advertencia: Yaoi KyouyaxTamaki.

_Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos de autor son de Bisco Hatori._

* * *

Kyouya Ootori, el tipo "cool" del club y Tamaki Suou, el tipo "principesco" habían comenzado una relación amorosa –y un tanto sexual- hace unos meses, todos en el club y gran parte del Ouran lo sabían pero como un secreto a voces, en realidad, nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Ambos chicos eran sumamente cuidadosos en que nadie descubriera que había un sentimiento muto más allá de la amistad, cada uno tenía sus razones, las cuales eran totalmente validas para el otro, por lo cual ninguno de los dos se quejaba con respecto a mantener su amor oculto ante los demás.

Los gemelos, desde un inicio lo sospecharon, esas salidas de aquellos dos, aunque no fueran obvias, Hikaru y Kaoru podían "oler" el amor entre el presidente y el vice-presidente. Al principio los trababan de seguirlos, Hikaru seguía a Tamaki y Kaoru a Kyouya pero ambos Hitachiin terminaban perdiéndolos de vista, la pareja era muy astuta, ellos lo sabían por lo cual debían ser más astutos aun, pero mil y un cosas intentaron para descubrir realmente la relación entre el "demonio" y el "príncipe". Un día, artos de esta situación decidieron enfrentar a uno de los dos, no sabían a quien preguntarle, si a Tamaki o a Kyouya, sabían que Tamaki se haría el tonto y terminaría evadiéndolos, Kyouya por otro lado quizás les diría la verdad con un tono tan serio y neutral como si le hubieran preguntado "¿Cómo está el clima?", así que al final se decidieron por irle a preguntar directamente al demonio de sangre fría.

…

Era el descanso, todos estaban en el comedor, incluso los host, era simplemente el escenario perfecto para que los Hitachiin enfrentaran al más joven de los Ootori. Ambos se armaron de valor, se levantaron de la mesa donde estaban comiendo, tomaron una bocanada de aire y finalmente preguntaron:

-¿Kouya-sempai, usted está saliendo con Tono?-señalaron al de lentes que estaba enfrente de ellos.

El joven Suou, que estaba sentado al lado de Kyouya casi se atraganta al escuchar la pregunta formulada por los gemelos.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- les respondió con otra pregunta mientras alzaba una ceja y los miraba.

-No importa qué clase de pregunta sea Kyouya-sempai- tomaron otra bocanada de aire- Lo que importa es… ¿Tono es su novio?-

Tamaki miraba sus pies, se le notaba que estaba algo sonrojado y nervioso. En cambio Kyouya estaba totalmente tranquilo y miraba a los pelirrojos.

-No, para nada.-tomo algo de agua y se aclaro la garganta- Yo no tendría una relación con Tamaki, simplemente es un amigo y ya-

Los Hitachiin se miraron entre sí, se habían creído aquella mentira de parte de Ootori. Mientras que, Tamaki abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido, había estado esperando que Kyouya les dijera la verdad a los gemelos pero no lo hizo, las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos celestes, estaba triste de que Kyouya negara su relación, por lo cual, antes de que los demás notaran su estado, salió corriendo del lugar. Todos le miraron sorprendidos mientras que Kyouya solo se limito a seguir comiendo sin hacer caso alguno.

…

Tamaki no solo se había ido del comedor, también se había ido del Ouran para irse directo a su casa –mansión- para poder desahogar todo el dolor que sentía al haber sido negado por el de lentes.

Al llegar a su habitación se encerró y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo alguno, se sentía que no valía nada por lo cual el joven Ootori había negado su relación.

…

Pasaron las horas y el joven Suou había dejado de llorar, no porque ya no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar. Estaba sentado en el suelo, recargándose en su cama, sus ojos estaban rojos y algo hinchados de tanto dolor que desahogo con lágrimas.

En eso, vio que un papel había sido dejado en su habitación siendo deslizado por debajo de su puerta, gateo hasta aquel objeto blanco y se dio cuenta de que era un sobre. Abrió el sobre y dentro de este se encontraba una carta, al ver la carta completamente al instante supo que era de Kyouya, solo él tenía aquella letra tan perfecta y pulcra.

Comenzó a leer aquella carta con algo de temor por lo que vendría escrito en ella:

"Tamaki…

De verdad lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir de aquella manera, se que de una u otra forma te ofendí, perdón por eso.

Quizás no sea la persona más indicada para ti, quizás… Sea lo que sea espero que puedas perdonarme, sé que es posible que te hiciera sentir que no eres nadie para mi, cuando en realidad lo eres todo… Te has convertido en mi todo, eres una persona que he aprendido a amar con todos tus defectos y virtudes.

Pero al parecer, después de todos estos sentimientos que albergo en mi corazón por ti, no soy capaz de expresarlos a todo el mundo, posiblemente sea porque sólo quiero que tú sepas todo lo que soy capaz de sentir gracias ti, sí lo sé, es algo egoísta de mi parte, pero sólo quiero compartir esto contigo y con nadie más, por eso oculto estos sentimientos de los demás y ahora, que es tarde, me he dado cuenta que estoy mal.

Así que creo que lo único que me queda por decirte es 'te amo' y que de verdad lo siento con todo mi corazón; espero que seas feliz, ya sea conmigo o al lado de otra persona.

Kyouya."

Tamaki al terminar la pequeña carta sabía que Kyouya realmente le ama, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de nuevo de lágrimas pero ahora no de dolor sino de felicidad, se levanto del suelo y salió corriendo de su cuarto para buscar al amor de su vida: Kyouya Ootori, el demonio de sangra fría.

* * *

**Bien, esta es la primera historia que subo aquí, a Fanfiction, espero que les guste.**

**~*Tsuki*~**


End file.
